Cours très particuliers pour élève très appliquée
by acheroniastyx
Summary: 2 ans qu'elle me rend dingue... 2 ans que je n'ai plus de vie à force de fantasmer sur elle... Maintenant qu'elle est à la fac, je suis enfin libre de mon corps et de mes pensées. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais...  All human - graphic lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Hellooo !

l'origine, cet O.S était destiné pour le concours de "lovelemon infic". Malheureusement, de gros soucis de connexion internet m'ont empêché d'y participer...

Un grand MERCI à Mél pour avoir eu la patience et les nerfs d'acier de lire ce texte et corriger les fautes d'inattention qui y trainaient. Je te dois une culotte, je sais!

En parlant de culottes... Préparez les serpillères !

Faites exploser mon compteur et dites-moi le nombre de p'tites culottes ravagées ;P !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

et surtout...

... **_ENJOY ! ! !_**

**_

* * *

_**

BUZZZZZZZ ! BUZZZZZZZZ ! BUZZZZZZZZZ !

_Oh putain… Fais chier !_

BUZZZZZZZ ! BUZZZZZZZZ ! BUZZZZZZZZZ !

_Mais euh ! J'veux dormir moi !_

BUZZZZZZZ ! BUZZZZZZZZ ! BUZZZZZZZZZ !

_TA GUEULE PUTAIN !_

BUZZZZZZZ ! BUZZZZZZZZ ! BUZZZZZZZZZ ! CHBOUDAM !

Aaaah… ça fait du bien un peu de calme…

Bon, ce qui est con, par contre, c'est que je vais encore devoir acheter un réveil… Bah ! Ce n'est rien qu'un de plus à ajouter à la longue liste des réveils-matin qui ont rendu l'âme… Faudrait vraiment que les constructeurs pensent à changer le buzzer, y'a rien de pire au réveil…

Enfin si.

J'ai mal au crâne. Maman… bobo !

Quelle idée aussi de se torcher la gueule la veille de la rentrée des classes !

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que je doive me coltiner à nouveau des bataillons d'adolescents pré pubères dont le niveau de l'intellect ne dépasse pas celui d'une éponge et qui sont bien plus préoccupés par leur afflux hormonal que par Stendhal !

Bon… Un grand café… Non. Une perfusion de café, ça serait plus efficace au vu de ma gueule de bois… Une maxi-dose de 'doliprane®'… Deux 'Guronsan®'… Et je devrais être en mesure de pouvoir faire face à mes classes d'attardés congénitaux ! Et oui, malheureusement, pour la majorité de mes élèves, l'inculture et la débilité sont une affaire de génétique : lorsqu'on connaît leurs parents, on a plus besoin de se poser de questions, la connerie est héréditaire.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, j'ai 26 ans et j'enseigne les Lettres pour la troisième année consécutive au lycée de la charmante ville de Seattle, où j'ai également suivi toute ma scolarité, de la maternelle à la maîtrise.

Je file sous la douche histoire de bien me réveiller, revêts un jeans noir et un tee-shirt de la même couleur, enfile mes godasses et mon cuir. Bon, ça va. Je suis à peu près bien sapé. Pas de quoi remuer les foules et les cœurs, au moins j'espère…

J'ai la chance d'être plutôt beau gosse, grand, une musculature fine et bien définie, des cheveux « bronze » comme disent les filles incoiffables et des yeux d'un vert intense. En gros, lorsque j'ai besoin de me vider les burnes, je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour que les filles accourent ! Malheureusement, le charme a son revers…

Chaque année, mes élèves féminines déploient des trésors d'ingéniosité pour se retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une minute seules avec moi. Si elles pouvaient utiliser ce talent dans leurs devoirs, cela serait merveilleux !

Chaque année, je me retrouve avec un troupeau de femelles habillées toutes plus vulgairement les unes que les autres, persuadées qu'elles seront la future « madame Cullen ». Entre les œillades suggestives, les sucettes léchées goulûment sous mes yeux ou encore les lettres d'amour enflammées et les strings glissés dans mon casier, je dois faire preuve d'un flegme et d'une patience à toute épreuve pour parvenir à les repousser ! Qui a dit que l'enseignement était un boulot de fainéant ?

Et s'il n'y avait que les élèves… Même les profs, les secrétaires et la CPE me font leur cinéma de chiennes en chaleur ! Comme cette chère Mademoiselle Mallory, secrétaire du proviseur, qui a inventé un pseudo rendez-vous en urgence avec mon patron un soir de semaine à 19h30. Je dois lui reconnaître que l'excuse était plausible… Mais lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé Lauren allongée sur le bureau, uniquement vêtue d'un pendentif… Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit laide, loin de là ! Mais… les barbies-pouffiasses, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

Bon… Mon enfer va bientôt recommencer… Pourtant, j'aime enseigner ! J'adore enseigner !

Mais essayez d'apprendre quelque chose à une personne dotée du QI d'une poule lobotomisée et on en reparlera !

Au moins, une chose est sûre, cette année je vais enfin être débarrassé de mon cauchemar…

Ma tentation…

Ma drogue…

Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées et de mon corps…

Isabella Swan a enfin quitté le lycée pour entrer à la faculté…

Putain, j'ai passé deux ans - deux putains d'années ! - à me branler furieusement en pensant à elle !

Lorsque j'ai fait ma première rentrée au lycée en tant que membre du corps enseignant, la première personne que j'ai rencontrée a été Bella. Enfin… « Rencontrée » est un bien grand mot.

J'étais arrivé en avance, savourant le fait de me retrouver en ces lieux en tant que prof et je me croyais seul. En passant dans le couloir principal où se trouvaient les casiers des élèves, je la croisais. Petite chose insignifiante assise au sol, plongée dans la lecture du « Prince » de Machiavel. J'ai toussoté discrètement pour annoncer ma présence et elle a relevé le visage. Elle a rougi et je me suis retrouvé aspiré par la profondeur de ses immenses yeux bruns…Gênée, elle s'est rapidement redressée sans faire attention et s'est emmêlé les pieds dans son sac. Si je ne l'avais pas rattrapée, elle se serait méchamment abîmé le visage, si joli visage…

Lorsque j'ai senti son corps souple pressé contre le mien, je me suis mis à bander comme un fou. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait !

En plus, notre posture était assez suggestive puisque je l'avais rattrapée sous les aisselles et ma bite s'est donc retrouvée nichée entre ses seins…

Heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait rien remarqué, ni senti, de mon état…

Jeune fille si innocente et naïve, jolie comme un cœur…

Oui, Bella Swan est magnifique.

Une beauté naturelle, sans fard. De longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, d'immenses yeux d'une couleur chocolat incroyable, une peau diaphane et soyeuse, des formes voluptueuses malheureusement cachées sous des vêtements difformes. Une véritable bombe sexuelle qui l'ignore !

Et en plus, une jeune fille d'une intelligence exceptionnelle.

Lorsque je l'ai vue rougir, gênée d'être ainsi dans mes bras, et surtout la regarder mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser… Une envie viscérale.

Je l'aurais fait si la cloche n'avait pas sonné, annonçant la rentrée…

Deux ans…

J'ai passé deux ans à l'observer, me faisant l'effet d'être un pervers.

Deux ans à décortiquer le moindre tic, le moindre geste, le moindre rougissement.  
Deux ans à l'avoir dans mes cours et à devoir cacher derrière mon bureau la monstrueuse érection que j'avais chaque fois qu'elle était dans la même pièce que moi.

Deux ans à fantasmer comme un dingue sur son corps sylphide, l'imaginant dans des scénarii plus ou moins torrides et avouables.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans avec mes hormones survoltées…

Combien de fois ai-je rêvé avoir ma bite à la place de ce stylo qu'elle suçotait de façon totalement absente, concentrée sur son devoir ?

Combien de fois ai-je voulu plonger ma queue dans sa petite chatte lorsque je la voyais penchée sur une table en train d'expliquer un point du cours à l'un de ses camarades ?

Combien de fois l'ai-je imaginée, pénétrant dans la salle vêtue d'une petite jupette à carreaux, d'une chemise blanche, de chaussettes blanches montant jusqu'aux genoux avec des petits souliers vernis et coiffée de petites nattes sages, attendant que je lui mette une fessée pour avoir raté son dernier contrôle ?

Putain… Deux ans de fantasmes débridés qui ont presque eu raison de ma santé mentale.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais jaloux de ses camarades masculins, ils ne savaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient de côtoyer une aussi délicieuse créature… Ces butors dirigés par leurs hormones ne méritaient pas une si parfaite femme !

J'ai eu des envies de meurtres l'an dernier lorsque j'ai su qu'elle sortait avec Jacob Black, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée, un bourrin doublé d'un crétin, incapable du moindre sentiment, et des envies de meurtres et suicide lorsque j'ai appris, par hasard, qu'elle s'était donnée à lui… Elle en avait parlé à sa meilleure amie dans un petit café à la sortie du lycée. J'y étais, une table derrière… Et je me suis étouffé avec ma bière.

J'ai passé deux ans à la suivre à distance, à fantasmer sur ses courbes généreuses, à la désirer comme il n'était pas permis…

Deux ans à me branler trois fois par jour minimum.

Deux ans à baiser sauvagement toutes les femmes passant à ma portée en pensant à elle, bourrant leurs chattes comme un malade pour évacuer ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir elle…

Ce qui me vaut encore des problèmes…

C'est de sa faute aussi à la petite Swan… La salope !

Tanya Dénali, la CPE, me court encore après, elle n'a toujours pas compris qu'entre nous c'est une histoire de cul sans lendemain. Comme les autres, elle m'a servi à évacuer mon trop plein de frustration sexuelle…

J'ai failli gaffer plusieurs fois d'ailleurs… Comme la fois où je l'ai prise violemment par le cul, pétrissant sauvagement ses nichons siliconés, galvanisé par ses cris de truie en rut en hurlant « Bella ! ». J'ai pris un de ces pieds ! Heureusement, je me suis rattrapé en disant à Tanya « aaah ! La mia bella ! ». Elle l'a gobé cette andouille !

Mais depuis, elle est persuadée qu'elle est la femme de ma vie…

Et moi, je m'en sers pour me vider les couilles à chaque fois que j'ai un trop plein de tension « Bella » à évacuer et que je n'ai personne d'autre sous la main.

Bref.

Mon cauchemar prend fin aujourd'hui puisque Bella est enfin entrée à la fac !

J'ai même appuyé son dossier pour qu'elle puisse intégrer Harvard ou Dartmouth et bénéficier d'une bourse d'études. Un cerveau comme le sien se doit de briller dans les meilleures universités. Et… du moment qu'elle est loin, ça me va !

J'arriverai peut-être à reprendre ma vie en mains, ainsi…

Plus de Bella dans les couloirs, plus de gaule 24h/24 !

Enfin libre… Enfin…

Arg ! Je n'ai pas fait gaffe… l'heure tourne. Je me sers un dernier café pour la route, attrape mes clés et en avant pour la rentrée !

Ah quelle galère !

Essayez donc d'arriver sans encombres jusqu'à votre salle de classe, à braver presque à contre-courant les flots d'élèves surexcités de retourner au bahut. La rentrée, c'est bien le seul jour de l'année où les élèves sont heureux d'aller au lycée !

J'entre dans ma salle où règne un chaos infernal et balance violemment ma sacoche sur le bureau. Les élèves sursautent et prennent place en râlant. Évidemment, les trois premiers rangs sont constitués de filles en chaleur qui se lancent des regards assassins à cause d'untel ou bidule qui a une meilleure place ! Pathétique…

Bon… L'appel…

« Brandon ! »

Présente !

« Crowley ! »

Présent !

« Dexter ! »

Présent !

« Foreman ! »

Présente !

« Hale ! »

…

« Hale ! »

…

Une fois… deux fois… adjugé, il n'est pas là !

Encore un qui a eu une panne de réveil…

Je termine l'appel et me présente aux élèves, ignorant difficilement les regards enamourés des demoiselles lorsque quelques coups discrets sont frappés à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Je ne fais pas attention à la personne qui pénètre dans la salle et entends au bout de quelques secondes un léger toussotement. Je me tourne vers l'intrus avec un soupir las et avale nerveusement ma salive lorsque je me retrouve victime d'une hallucination.

Mademoiselle Swann, toute de blanc vêtue, apparaît tel un ange, toujours aussi bandante… La salope !

Impossible me crie ma raison !

Et pourtant…

Elle rougit légèrement et me fait un petit sourire timide.

Salope !

« Bonjour Monsieur Cullen ! Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre cours mais Jasper Hale, ici présent, ne trouvait pas votre salle. Bonne journée professeur ! »

Et elle s'en va, toujours en souriant et en rougissant, me laissant comme deux ronds de flancs avec l'élève, Jasper, limite en train de baver alors qu'il mate son splendide petit cul moulé de blanc.

ARG !

Fais chier !

J'ai plus qu'à me planquer derrière mon bureau pour cacher la trique d'enfer que je suis en train de me payer…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, putain !

Elle devrait être dans un autre état à l'heure actuelle ! Occupée à emménager dans sa résidence universitaire ou trouver un petit boulot… Je sais pas quoi mais elle ne devrait pas être là !

Non ! Non ! Non !

Ce n'est pas possible, elle me persécute… La salope !

Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Salope !

Je passe la journée à me poser des questions sur la raison de sa présence au lycée et à essayer de glaner des informations entre deux cours. Santé mentale oblige, je suis obligé d'aller aux chiottes trois fois pour me branler furieusement, imaginant la petite Swan se déhancher fougueusement sur ma bite.

En discutant avec les collègues, j'apprends que sa belle-mère vient d'accoucher et que Bella voulait absolument s'occuper de sa petite sœur et la voir grandir. Elle s'est donc inscrite à l'université de Seattle et a obtenu un poste de surveillante au lycée afin d'arrondir les fins de mois. La salope ! La saloooope !

Ô Misère !

Seigneur, ayez pitié de moi !

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça une année de plus à côtoyer mon fantasme sur pattes !

Merde ! Je vais finir avec un bras droit hypertrophié et une bite atrophiée à force de me branler par sa faute !

Faut que je demande ma mutation… Oui.

C'est la seule solution…

Dès ce soir, je demande ma mutation…

Et elle n'arrange pas les choses la p'tite Bella. A chaque fois que je la croise, elle me fait un charmant petit sourire une petite moue carrément trop sexy étire ses lèvres délicieusement pulpeuses. Et ses « je suis contente de vous revoir en pleine forme, Monsieur Cullen » ou encore « ce sont vos élèves qui en ont de la chance, vous êtes un enseignant en or » déclamés d'une voix douce, ensorcelante et terriblement sensuelle, j'en peux plus !

Mais le pire, ça a été lorsque je me suis aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas de coutures apparaissant sous son jeans blanc moulant… Elle n'a même pas de culotte et pas de string non plus !

La SALOOOOPE !

Le repas au self des profs a été un véritable calvaire… Il a fallu qu'elle soit là !

Je tremblais tellement d'excitation en la regardant manger que la moitié de mes fourchettes retombait dans mon assiette et j'ai passé une demi-heure à réajuster mon pantalon. Malheureusement pour moi, Tanya, Lauren et Jessica, la prof de maths, s'en sont rendues compte et j'ai eu droit à un plan drague de chiennes en rut en bonne et due forme. Elles m'ont lâché la grappe lorsque je leur ai dit avoir une chaude-pisse… Bien sûr, j'ai menti. Je sais, c'est moche le mensonge… mais au moins, elles me foutent la paix ces sangsues !

L'après-midi a été long, mais long !

J'ai été confronté à l'ignorance abyssale de mes élèves…

Non, je ne suis pas méchant, seulement réaliste.

Entre les « combats de radiateurs » pendant l'antiquité et « Quasimodo, empereur de Rome », je ne savais plus où donner de la tête…

Être confronté quotidiennement à une telle bêtise, il y a de quoi pleurer… Je comprends mieux pourquoi certains de mes collègues sombrent dans la dépression !

Il y en a au moins un qui m'aura fait rire, le phénomène Emmett Mc Carthy, qui, lorsqu'on a abordé Pascal, a fait un magnifique lapsus. Au lieu de dire « géométrie Euclidienne », il nous a parlé de « géométrie clitoridienne ». Il a fallu un bon quart d'heure pour que les éclats de rire cessent et que le calme se rétablisse parmi les élèves. Par contre, j'ai de sérieux doutes : je suis persuadé que la moitié de la salle ne sait pas ce qu'est un clitoris… Quelle tristesse !

Malheureusement, Emmett m'a fait replonger dans mon fantasme absolu… J'ai toujours rêvé de déguster son petit bouton à miss Swan… Le lécher, le suçoter, l'aspi… Arg ! Salope !

Il est 18 heures, je suis encore au lycée à découvrir le tissu d'âneries que mes élèves ont inscrit sur leurs fiches de renseignement. Certaines perspectives d'avenir sont particulièrement hallucinantes !

Tous mes collègues se sont sauvés, pressés de rentrer chez eux après cette épuisante journée et je peux enfin profiter de la solitude et du calme qu'offrent les lieux.

J'ai dû me planquer aux chiottes pour :

1 / me cacher de Tanya qui m'avait susurré au creux de l'oreille pendant la pause de l'après-midi qu'il suffisait d'une capote pour pallier mon « problème »

2 / me branler en pensant à Bella après l'avoir vue penchée sur la photocopieuse.

Je me suis imaginé m'enfoncer en elle d'un puissant coup de rein et lui faire découvrir le « ça va, ça vient made in Cullen » alors qu'elle pleurnicherait de plaisir…

Je m'en suis foutu plein les mains et plein le tee-shirt quand j'ai éjaculé… C'est de sa faute…

La salope… La saloooope !

J'essuie mon tee-shirt tant bien que mal, mais mon crime est parfaitement visible : c'est un tee-shirt noir…

Heureusement pour moi, le lycée est vide de toute présence… La honte si le concierge ou un collègue me croisait !

20 heures…

Il serait peut-être temps que je me décide à rentrer, je ne vais pas camper là, non ?

Faut encore que je fasse la bouffe… Bah, je prendrai une pizza sur la route !

Le lycée est silencieux, il n'y a pas un bruit, pas âme qui vive. C'est si calme et paisible sans le troupeau d'ignares !

J'arrive dans le grand hall, quelque chose cloche. La porte de la bibliothèque est grande ouverte et la lumière allumée, seulement dans un box. Pourtant, je suis sûr que la documentaliste est déjà partie.

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends le distributeur de café se mettre en route.

Des voleurs…. Y'a des voleurs dans le lycée… Je ne savais pas que ça existait des voleurs avides de savoir !

Je m'avance à pas de loup et je tombe face à une croupe toute blanche. Sa croupe. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille…

Saloooope !

Elle s'est penchée pour récupérer son gobelet et son petit pull légèrement relevé ainsi que son jeans taille basse me dévoilent sa raie culière. Salope !

Deux ans… Deux ans putain !

Je déglutis, apparemment trop bruyamment puisque Miss Swan se retourne, surprise et apeurée.

« Oh ! C'est vous… Vous m'avez fait peur, Monsieur Cullen, je pensais être seule. »

Elle me fait un petit sourire timide qui accentue l'innocence de son visage angélique et de charmantes rougeurs envahissent ses pommettes. Deux ans putain… Deux ans que je la veux !

« Excusez-moi Miss Swan. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je pensais être le dernier à partir… Que faites-vous là si tard et surtout seule ? »

« Je profitais de la bibliothèque pour effectuer quelques recherches et ainsi m'avancer sur mon programme, professeur ».

Sa façon de me dire « professeur » m'excite considérablement et je me sens durcir à nouveau… Salope !

« Hum… et bien bonne soirée, professeur… Je… euh… je dois…humm… retourner travailler. Alors… euh… à demain ! »

Elle sautille d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée, tout en tripotant ses mains, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi en faire… Humm… Si tu veux cocotte, j'ai de très bonnes idées pour occuper tes petits doigts…

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Miss Swan, j'aimerais passer par la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter un livre pour mon cours avec les 1ère L demain. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème ! Cependant, il faut absolument vous inscrire sur le registre. Madame Plume me l'a répété à maintes reprises »

J'acquiesce d'un bref hochement de tête et la suis dans la bibliothèque.

Par sécurité, pour elle ? Pour moi ? Je reste à une saine distance de son corps terriblement tentateur. Elle se dirige jusqu'au comptoir de la bibliothèque qui cache l'ordinateur et les registres de Madame Plume, la vieille bique de documentaliste, mais au lieu de faire le tour dudit comptoir, Bella se penche au-dessus, m'offrant une vue splendide sur son fessier moulé de blanc. Saloooope !

Deux ans, putain ! Deux ans !

Salope ! Salope ! Salope !

Un petit diablotin apparaît sur mon épaule gauche, me soufflant à l'oreille qu'elle n'est plus une élève… elle n'est plus mineure… elle travaille au lycée… elle est adulte… une collègue… avec un corps à damner un saint… à faire bander un impuissant… un corps qui m'appelle depuis deux ans… deux ans putain !

« Vas-y ! Vas-y sers-toi ! » Me chuchote-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'une voix sourde et lubrique à souhait. « Vas-y ! Deux ans que tu te branles en pensant à elle ! Tu serais con de ne pas en profiter ! Regarde, elle est là, elle n'attend que ça… sers-toi, bon sang ! »

Je déglutis difficilement, essayant vainement de me contenir en espérant que le petit ange apparaisse à son tour, mais celui-ci a apparemment décidé de pointer aux abonnés absents…

Mon conflit mental n'a duré que quelques secondes et Miss Swan est toujours là, devant moi, renversée sur le comptoir en train de noter diverses informations sur le registre. Bon sang, c'est trop long ! Je n'arriverai jamais à me contrôler !

Regarde ailleurs ! Regarde ailleurs ! Ailleurs j'ai dit ! Trop tard…

Un coup de fourche dans le cou de la part de mon petit diablotin et me voilà en train de commettre l'irréparable…

J'agrippe fiévreusement ses seins et plaque étroitement mon érection contre son joli cul ferme et pommé à souhait, elle pousse un petit cri de surprise. Alors que je m'apprête à m'excuser pour ce comportement scandaleux, inadmissible et totalement déplacé, la voilà qui gémit et frotte langoureusement ses petites fesses contre ma bite.

« Professeeeeeuuuuur ! Je ne vous savais pas comme ça… »

Sa voix suave, haletante ainsi que son petit gémissement plaintif sont un appel à la luxure qui me donnent l'impression d'être Ulysse tentant de résister au chant des sirènes. Mais cette fois, j'en suis incapable… surtout en sentant son bassin onduler doucement contre le mien. Et dire que je m'en voulais d'avoir des pensées impures et lubriques à l'égard de ce petit agneau innocent ! La salope…

J'enroule sa longue chevelure autour de mon poignet et tire dessus d'un coup sec sans pour autant la brutaliser, approchant ainsi son visage du mien. Elle halète sur le coup et gémit lorsque je me mets à mordiller délicatement le lobe de son oreille.

« Et encore Miss Swan, vous n'avez rien vu… »

Deux ans putain ! Deux ans que j'attends ce moment !

« Si tu savais Bella… Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te prendre pendant ces deux dernières années… si tu savais le nombre incalculable de fantasmes débridés que tu as généré… si tu savais combien de fois je me suis branlé en pensant à toi… »

Un soupir voluptueux s'échappe de ses lèvres et son visage se teinte de délicieuses couleurs. Ses paupières mi-closes ne m'empêchent pas d'apercevoir ses yeux brillant de mille feux et je tire un peu plus fermement sur ses cheveux pour avoir un accès plus facile à son cou délicat. Son cœur bat à vive allure, je sens la pulsation de son artère sur le bout de ma langue. Est-ce la peur ? L'excitation ? Un mélange des deux ? Oh putain… deux ans que j'en rêve !

« Aaaaah... Monsieur… Cullen ! Je... je... »

Ce n'est définitivement pas la peur qui la fait haleter et accélère son rythme cardiaque.

Bella se cambre sur le comptoir, se redressant à moitié, poussant son buste contre ma main et son petit cul contre mon érection. Les mots lui font défaut lorsque je passe ma main libre sous son chandail, mes doigts se dirigeant irrémédiablement jusqu'à sa poitrine. L'absence de tissus sous mes doigts me fait sortir les yeux de la tête la petite coquine n'a pas de sous-vêtements… Salope !

J'effleure légèrement ses seins chauds, fermes et doux et grogne lorsque je sens ses tétons durcis sous mes doigts.

« Et bien, et bien Miss Swan… Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas de soutien-gorge ? Est-ce donc une habitude ou faites-vous seulement ça pour torturer de pauvres professeurs ? »

Je lui mets une légère pichenette à chaque téton et elle couine doucement lorsque je me remets à maltraiter tendrement ses seins.

« Je… je… je… »

« Vous… vous… vous… quoi, miss Swan ? Avez-vous donc perdu cette verve habituelle qui vous caractérise ? »

« C'est pour vous… Je suis nue sous mes vêtements… pour vous »

Je me fige, choqué par ses paroles. Un soupir de mécontentement se fait entendre et Bella se tourne pour me faire face, toujours coincée entre mon corps et le comptoir.

« Croyez-vous être le seul, _professeur_, à avoir fantasmé pendant ces deux dernières années ? »

Ses mains glissent doucement sur mon torse tandis qu'elle dessine toute ma musculature du bout des doigts et son corps se presse contre le mien. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille. Son souffle chaud, si doux sur mon lobe, me fait frissonner.

« Deux ans, professeur… Si vous saviez toutes les idées qui me sont passées par la tête depuis ce fameux jour où vous m'avez empêchée d'embrasser le sol… Si vous saviez l'émoi que j'ai eu à sentir votre monstrueuse bite entre mes seins… Aaaaah professeur… »

Je la bâillonne en plaquant durement mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant leur douceur pendant quelques instants avant de quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle se recule immédiatement, me laissant pantois. Ses yeux noircis par le désir brillent de malice.

« Ça fait deux ans, professeur… Deux ans que je me caresse en pensant à vous… Deux ans que je ruine le fond de mes petites culottes au point d'être devenue une cliente VIP de Victoria's secret… Deux ans que je ne compte plus le nombre de vibromasseurs qui ont rendu l'âme, complètement usés par votre faute… »

« Que… »

Elle me regarde durement tout en claquant sa langue contre son palais et je n'arrive pas à retenir mon gémissement lorsqu'elle empoigne ma queue qu'elle se met à masser avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté tout à fait exquis par dessus mon jeans.

« Taisez-vous professeur, je n'ai pas fini… Et dire que je suis allée jusqu'à me taper cet imbécile heureux de Jacob Black l'an dernier lorsque j'ai appris que vous aviez tronché cette truie sillonnée de Dénali… Aaah jalousie… quand tu nous tiens, tu nous fais faire n'importe quoi… Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où je vous imaginais à sa place lorsqu'il me baisait sauvagement… Si vous humm… »

S'en est trop pour ma pauvre raison et je m'empare de ses lèvres avec une voracité que je ne me connaissais pas, plongeant ma langue dans sa bouche chaude et goûteuse, appréciant la divine saveur mielleuse de sa salive, m'enivrant de son délicat parfum fleuri. Se pourrait-il qu'elle nourrisse les mêmes pensées obscènes qui m'assaillent ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ressente ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de l'attraction que j'ai pour elle ?

Sa langue se mêlant à la mienne et ses mains qui se promènent sur mon corps répondent à mes questions silencieuses et je n'ai plus un seul doute lorsque je fais sauter le bouton de son jeans avant de m'attaquer à la fermeture éclair.

« Et bien petite Bella… Cette fois-ci tu n'auras pas besoin de _m'imaginer _ te baiser sauvagement… Tu vas _sentir_ ce que ça fait… »

Je la prends dans mes bras sans jamais quitter ses lèvres et l'emmène jusqu'au box où elle travaillait, seul endroit de la bibliothèque où il y a une quelconque lumière. Je veux la voir jouir, je veux voir son visage au moment où l'extase s'en emparera, je veux… je veux… je veux… je la veux !

Elle enroule ses jambes parfaitement galbées autour de ma taille, m'enserrant étroitement, et frotte sans vergogne son entrejambe contre le mien en gémissant lourdement dans ma bouche. Nous arrivons tant bien que mal dans la petite salle après avoir fait quelques haltes contre les murs et je déblaye la table d'un geste brusque avant de poser mon ancienne élève, instigatrice de nombreux fantasmes, sur le plan de travail.

Ses mains glissent sous mon tee-shirt et le malheureux morceau de tissu devient rapidement de l'histoire ancienne, atterrissant sans ménagement dans un coin de la pièce. Je reprends à nouveau possession de ses lèvres gourmandes après avoir dû m'en séparer le temps qu'elle ôte mon tee-shirt, et entre deux baisers langoureux, son petit pull suit le même chemin.

Je ne peux réprimer un frisson de parcourir mon corps lorsque je sens ses seins pointant fièrement fermement pressés contre mon torse et mes mains parcourent lentement ses flancs avant d'englober ses monts crémeux voluptueux et de torturer ses tétons. Je quitte ses lèvres et picore son cou de baisers avant de tracer ma route jusqu'à une pointe durcie, tendue de désir, récoltant un merveilleux soupir de contentement lorsque je l'enferme entre mes lèvres pour le suçoter goulûment.

« Huuum… Monsieur Cullen! Aaaah… »

Je relâche son téton avec un petit rire et plonge mon regard amusé dans le sien brûlant et noirci par l'envie.

« Tu sais Bella… Au point où on en est, je pense que tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler 'Edward' ! »

« Oui je sais, mais… ça m'excite… _professeur…_ »

ARG !

Je n'y crois pas… la petite salope !

Elle est en train de m'allumer ou je ne m'y connais pas.

Sa voix sourde et tendue par l'envie s'infiltre dans tout mon être, de la pointe de mes cheveux jusqu'au bout de mon gland frétillant d'impatience.

Elle veut jouer ? Ça tombe bien, on est deux…

« Bien, bien, Miss Swan… Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez, je pense, aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous enseigne quelques principes pendant nos travaux pratiques. »

« Huuuu… Monsieur Cullen ! Je suis une élève avide de connaissance, vous devriez vous en souvenir. Je ne serai pas contre, d'ailleurs, quelques expériences nouvelles Professeur… »

Alors ça, c'est une invitation à la débauche où je n'y connais rien !

Je grogne mon envie en prenant à nouveau possession de sa bouche et me réjouis de l'entendre gémir lorsque je quitte ses lèvres pour attaquer ses seins voluptueux. Deux ans putain ! Deux ans qu'ils me narguent !

Je les suce, les mordille, les pince, alternant caresses de ma bouche ou de mes doigts et Bella pousse un petit cri plaintif lorsque mes mains glissent jusqu'à son jeans. Je l'observe et d'un regard, elle me supplie de lui ôter ce rempart à mon exploration tactile.

Je lèche son sternum puis son ventre tout en tombant à genoux devant elle, puis fais glisser son jeans avec une lenteur abominablement exaspérante le long de ses jambes fuselées. Je ne prête aucune attention à l'endroit où atterrissent ses petites bottines ainsi que son pantalon, mon regard totalement accaparé par son minou parfaitement épilé et luisant de son envie de moi. J'effleure sa fente du bout des doigts et tel un fruit bien mûr, son sexe s'ouvre sous mon toucher. J'y glisse doucement mon majeur, récoltant son nectar et un délicieux gémissement de sa part. Mon regard vrillé au sien, je porte mon doigt jusqu'à ma bouche et le suce avidement.

« Ça fait deux ans, Bella… deux ans que je rêve de savoir quel goût tu as… et je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir attendu. Tu es encore meilleure que dans mes fantasmes… Divine… absolument divine. Et j'ai bien envie de te boire jusqu'à la lie. »

J'écarte ses jambes en grand et tombe à genoux devant elle, enfouissant mon visage entre ses cuisses et lèche sa fente lentement, m'imprégnant de sa saveur paradisiaque. Ses yeux ne quittent pas mon visage, décortiquant chacun de mes gestes. Elle se cramponne aux bords de la table lorsque je me mets à sucer son clitoris et ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites lorsque mon pouce taquine sa fente. Son bouton enfle entre mes dents et ses lèvres palpitent et elle couine lorsque ma langue la pénètre, allant et venant frénétiquement dans son antre, récoltant son jus délicieux tandis que mon pouce s'acharne à torturer son clito. Je la lèche, je la lape, je la bois et lorsque je sens ses parois parcourues de légers spasmes, je m'attaque à nouveau à son bouton, l'aspirant et le mordillant. Deux ans putain… Un vrai délice ! Je gémis contre sa petite chatte et son bassin cogne contre mon visage. Bella grogne, soupire, couine, glapit, pleurniche, son petit corps secoué par la torture que je lui inflige et elle crie de plaisir lorsque j'enfonce brutalement deux doigts en elle. Un va-et-vient plus tard, ses parois se resserrent étroitement sur mes doigts et elle hurle, sa petite chatte explose de plaisir, inondant mon visage de son jus, son bassin remuant frénétiquement, avide de contact. Je la lèche doucement le temps qu'elle redescende sur Terre et récupère chaque gouttelette de son nectar. Ce serait une honte de gâcher un si divin breuvage !

« Aaaah ! Professeur… Vous avez… bien fait… d'enseigner la… littérature… les langues… c'est définitivement… votre truc ! »

Je me redresse en riant doucement, décidément cette petite ne perd pas le nord !

Bella plaque ses mains sur mes joues et ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ma bite est à la limite de déchirer mon pantalon lorsque Bella gémit de se goûter dans ma bouche et je perds la raison lorsqu'elle se met à sucer goulûment ma langue, son regard de braise ancré au mien et ses yeux enflammés de désir. Cette petite chose est la sensualité faite femme… et je commence à avoir les couilles en vrac à force de me retenir de la prendre sur-le-champ…

D'un autre côté, j'ai su attendre deux ans, je ne suis plus à cinq minutes près !

Je sursaute quand elle aspire ma langue tout en l'éraflant de ses dents et ne comprends plus rien à la situation lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, elle me repousse brutalement, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Mais que… »

« Ssssh… Professeur ! J'ai quelques exercices à mettre en pratique, Monsieur Cullen. Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je vous les soumette ? »

Sa voix suave, envoûtante, combinée aux mouvements de ses doigts fins sur la boutonnière de mon jeans ne font qu'augmenter le volume déjà bien imposant de mon énorme souci… érectile.

Ses immenses yeux chocolat luisant d'envie se fixent sur mon… problème et Bella gémit avant de se lécher les lèvres avec gourmandise.

« Ça te plait ce que tu vois, Bella ? »

« Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point, professeur… »

Ses mains glissent lentement sur mon torse puis mon ventre avant de caresser avec douceur, presque avec tendresse, ma peau à la ceinture de mon jeans, et enfin sa langue suit le même chemin que ses mains tandis que des petits doigts experts s'attaquent à la boutonnière de mon pantalon. Bella fait sauter les boutons un à un, avec une lenteur exacerbée, tout en mordillant mes tétons sensibles. Sa langue poursuit son périple et je gémis lorsqu'elle taquine la peau si sensible au pourtour de mon nombril avant de souffler un « assez ! » qui me laisse confus. Au même moment, d'un geste brusque, je me retrouve avec pantalon et caleçon au niveau des chevilles. Je vire mes godasses d'un coup de pied et Bella balance mes fringues avant de se redresser tout contre moi, avec lenteur, son nez s'attardant sur mon entrejambe alors qu'elle inspire ma virilité en frissonnant.

Elle se relève et se colle étroitement contre mon corps nous sommes maintenant ex aequo :

0 / 0 vêtement.

Si je trouvais que c'était le bonheur total que de sentir sa poitrine dénudée contre mon torse, j'étais bien loin du compte ! Il n'y a rien de comparable à la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne et c'est un pur plaisir que de sentir ses délicieuses courbes épouser parfaitement mon corps. Ses bras frêles s'enroulent autour de mon cou et elle m'emporte dans un baiser passionné avant de me pousser brusquement contre la table, m'arrachant un halètement de stupeur qui se métamorphose en gémissement de bonheur lorsque je sens ses lèvres embrasser timidement mon chibre. Ses mains glissent sur mes hanches et sa langue sur ma longueur, qu'elle léchouille consciencieusement. Mon bas-ventre est déjà en feu et un gémissement plaintif s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque sa bouche se referme sur mon gland et que ses joues se creusent, aspirant mon bout goulûment, comme s'il était la friandise la plus exquise. Ses doigts se coulent entre mes cuisses, massant mes boules tendrement tandis que ses lèvres coulissent légèrement sur mon chibre avant d'enrouler à nouveau sa langue autour de mon gland et de lui accorder une attention très particulière. Tant de douceur, de lenteur, est une torture effroyable de plaisir…

« Bella… S'il te plait… »

Elle ouvre la bouche, taquinant ma queue du bout de la langue tandis que son souffle chaud se fane sur ma virilité avide de volupté.

« Oui professeur, vous désirez ? »

« Bellaaa… je… plus »

« Plus quoi, Monsieur ? »

Elle veut ma mort !

Ses paroles, ses petits coups de langue sur ma queue prête à exploser, mon excitation à son comble et cette putain de retenue pendant deux ans me liquéfient sur place. Mes jambes se mettent à flageoler alors qu'elle enroule doucement sa langue autour de mon gland avant de se remettre à le suçoter.

« Bellaaaa… S'il te plait ! »

« Que voulez-vous… professeur ? »

Mes mains agrippent les rebords de la table et le haut de mon corps se jette de lui-même en arrière tandis que mon bassin ne souhaite qu'une chose, se ruer en avant.

« Bella… Je t'en prie ! Suce-moi ! AH ! »

La salope !

Elle n'attendait que ça…

Que je la supplie.

Et oh putain ! Ça en valait le coup…

J'ai à peine le temps de l'implorer que mon gland s'en va brusquement cogner au fin fond de sa gorge.

Je me remets tout juste de la surprise et me retiens de jouir immédiatement, savourant d'être ainsi entièrement avalé par Bella, que sa bouche entame un furieux va-et-vient, ses lèvres et ses dents coulissant délicieusement sur ma bite.

Décidément, cette petite est pleine de ressources et de surprises, réussir à m'avaler totalement sans avoir un haut le cœur est un exploit jusqu'à présent jamais égalé.

Ma délicieuse et sensuelle petite « Gorge Profonde »…

« BELLA ! AH ! Aaaah-hmmmm… »

Alors que sa bouche s'active sur mon chibre, elle me surprend en massant à la fois mes boules d'un savant mélange de douceur et fermeté puis en taquinant périnée et anus de son pouce trempé. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais prendre mon pied avec une telle caresse…

Malheureusement pour elle, en prenant une telle initiative, Bella a libéré le « monstre »…

« Putain Bella ! Accroches-toi, ma jolie… »

A bas la passivité !

J'agrippe fermement ses cheveux et commence à baiser furieusement sa bouche, allant et venant entre ses lèvres à lui en décrocher les mâchoires. Au vu des gémissements qui s'étouffent sur ma bite elle aime ça, la salope !

Je l'aurai envoyée valser contre les murs sous la puissance de mes coups de rein si elle ne s'était pas cramponnée à mes cuisses…

Mais pour le moment, je me perds dans ce plaisir bestial et mes coups de rein se font de plus en plus vifs lorsque mon regard tombe sur cette vision délirante et décadente : le spectacle de ma bite luisante de salive, engloutie encore et encore par la gorge de ma petite Bella dont le regard submergé par le plaisir est levé vers le mien.

Brusquement, elle enfonce le bout de son pouce dans mon anus et racle ses dents sur mon chibre tout en l'aspirant et il ne m'en faut pas plus. J'agrippe fermement sa chevelure et me déverse au fin fond de sa gorge d'un brusque coup de rein, mon sperme giclant dans sa bouche en de longs jets chauds et saccadés.

« Putain ! Bella ! »

Je vais et viens encore dans sa gorge le temps que ma bite finisse de pulser et recracher son foutre et un gémissement d'extase m'accueille. Bella ne me libère pas tout de suite, attendant pour cela d'avaler goulûment ma semence et de me nettoyer en me léchant la queue avec gourmandise. Elle a à peine le temps de s'écarter que mes jambes me lâchent, incapables de supporter mon poids face à cet afflux de plaisir. Je me cramponne à mon fantasme vivant, le corps tremblant, et serre Bella contre mon cœur palpitant encore à 200 à l'heure.

Ses petits doigts se baladent sur mon torse tandis qu'elle ronronne de plaisir et de satisfaction.

« Dites-moi, professeur… pensez-vous que j'ai une chance d'obtenir une bonne moyenne ? »

« Je n'en… sais rien… Bella… Tout ce… que je peux… te dire c'est… que tu as… obtenu la… note maxi… male… à l'oral ! »

Je m'affale au sol de tout mon long, emportant Bella dans mes bras. J'ai peur de la lâcher. Peur que tout ceci ne soit que le résultat, une fois de plus, de mes fantasmes débridés…

Son corps chaud, souple, ferme et voluptueux contre le mien m'emporte dans un tourbillon de sensations telles que je m'y noierai avec plaisir.

J'ai l'impression d'être vidé, de ne plus avoir de substance, que mon corps n'est plus qu'une enveloppe molle remplie d'un grand néant. Les yeux fermés, je tente de reprendre mon souffle et un minimum de forces, ce qui, malheureusement, me paraît improbable… Jusqu'à ce que Bella se frotte à nouveau contre moi.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont ses lèvres ou son corps qui me fait cet effet là, mais je me retrouve, incroyablement, en pleine possession de mes moyens lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes et que ses seins se plaquent sur mon torse.

La petite Bella n'a, apparemment, pas dit son dernier mot…

En deux temps, trois mouvements, la voilà qui me chevauche, son petit minou détrempé ondulant sensuellement sur mon entrejambe tandis que sa bouche ravagée par la divine gâterie qu'elle m'a prodiguée s'active à butiner mon cou. Elle a trouvé mon point sensible, ce petit point à la jonction de ma nuque et de mon omoplate qu'elle s'amuse à mordiller, les lèvres retroussées en un charmant sourire contre ma peau.

« Dites-moi, Monsieur Cullen… seriez-vous prêt à décliner quelques verbes pour mon instruction ? »

Son regard malicieux et sa voix rauque parlent pour elle la soirée m'a l'air loin, très loin, d'être terminée…

« Bien sûr Bella… Lesquels en particulier ? »

« Humm… je pensais à… 'chevaucher'… 'cavaler'… 'sauter'… 'saillir'… 'débrider'… 'baiser'… »

« Intéressant. Mais… je vois que tu as oublié le plus important dans ta liste… »

« Ah oui ? Et quel est-il Professeur ? »

« Tu as fait l'impasse sur 'jouir', ma belle… et nous allons le décliner de toutes les manières… »

Son visage, déjà rougi par le plaisir, se teinte encore plus et elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure, comme si elle était gênée par mes paroles. Comment peut-elle donc être gênée de la sorte après ce que nous avons fait ? Elle, l'innocent petit agneau qui se métamorphose en tigresse sauvage, déchaînée par la passion…

Pour une fois, je lui ai coupé la chique, et je suis assez satisfait de sa réaction de jeune pucelle effarouchée.

Elle s'acharne tellement sur sa lèvre que j'ai peur qu'elle se blesse. J'y pose un doigt pour la libérer de l'étreinte de ses dents et son regard se voile, puis elle gémit avant d'enfermer mon index dans sa bouche et de le sucer goulûment. Mon chibre se réveille instantanément et s'en va tressauter d'impatience contre sa fente. A croire qu'elle n'attendait que ce signal puisque Bella s'empale lentement sur mon membre, glissant en douceur jusqu'à ce que sa petite chatte l'avale entièrement.

Extase.

Béatitude.

Ivresse des sens.

Si sa bouche refermée autour de ma bite était le paradis, ce n'est rien comparé au bonheur suprême d'être en elle. Chaleur, douceur, moiteur se combinent dans cette enclave de volupté.

Je grogne de délice lorsque je me sens buter au plus profond de son ventre et pleurniche lorsque Bella se met à jouer de ses muscles sur ma longueur. Elle est si serrée que j'aurai peur de la briser en forçant.

Ses gémissements se succèdent inlassablement tandis qu'elle ondule lentement sur mon corps et mes mains sur ses hanches tentent tant bien que mal de lui faire accélérer la cadence. Elle refuse, restant statique quelques instants, et son petit sourire diabolique me fait comprendre qu'elle veut rester maîtresse de la situation.

Bella agrippe mes mains et les remonte au-dessus de ma tête ses seins dodus frottent sur mon torse tandis que ses lèvres picorent mon cou. Un râle s'échappe de ma gorge lorsqu'elle s'amuse à coulisser uniquement sur mon gland, elle glousse doucement lorsqu'elle voit l'état dans lequel je suis.

« Bellaaaa… arrête… de jouer… c'est de... la… torture ! »

« Mais je ne fais que commencer… professeur Cullen… »

Son regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et son sourire neutre m'indiquent qu'elle ne plaisante pas. Ça tombe bien, moi non plus… Je libère mes poignets de leurs entraves charnelles, mes mains retrouvant leur place sur sa taille fine, et lui donne un puissant coup de rein tout en abaissant brutalement son bassin sur le mien.

« Profess-aaaaaah ! »

« Oui miss… Swan… vous avez… un souci ? »

« Aaaarg ! Encore ! »

Je l'empale à nouveau sur mon membre et ses yeux se révulsent alors que les miens s'écarquillent à la vue de ses seins bondissant frénétiquement. Son dos s'arque, ses longues boucles brunes me chatouillent les genoux et je râle en voyant ses tétons tentateurs s'éloigner de moi…

Je m'assoie au prix d'un effort surhumain et la presse étroitement contre mon corps, empaumant son délicieux petit cul pour l'embrocher furieusement sur ma bite puis m'empare fougueusement de ses lèvres, n'arrivant pas à me rassasier de sa saveur de miel.

Je me mets à lorgner un téton bondissant devant mon nez et plonge avidement dessus, l'enfournant avec gourmandise. Mû par une soudaine impulsion, je cajole tendrement son anus avant d'y insérer doucement mon majeur. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand avant de se révulser entièrement dans leurs orbites et ses déhanchements sur ma bite se font de plus en plus rapides, tout comme mes coups de butoirs et va-et-vient tactiles.

« Oh putain je… professeur ! Arg ! Je… »

L'orgasme la rend on ne peut plus incohérente et je dois me mordre violemment la langue pour ne pas venir en elle maintenant. J'ai encore quelques surprises pour mon fantasme ambulant en réserve…

« Viens Bella… jouis pour moi… »

« Je... je… aaah oui ! Profess-waaard ! »

Elle s'empale une dernière fois sur ma queue et mon doigt avant de se resserrer violemment et d'exploser en puissance, le corps tendu et vibrant de jouissance. Elle est si belle, emportée par l'extase, qu'elle mériterait d'être immortalisée en image. Je laisse ma Bella descendre de son petit nuage et elle grogne lorsque je me retire d'elle. Je sens sa main glisser vers mon entrejambe et l'arrête avant qu'elle ne me caresse elle m'observe, frustrée et déçue par ma réaction.

« Mais je… et vous, professeur ? »

Je mordille délicatement son oreille avant de lui susurrer d'une voix pleine de promesses :

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, ma belle… Je t'avais dit que nous allions décliner le verbe 'jouir' de toutes les manières… »

Son regard se liquéfie et elle fond sur mes lèvres, accueillant ma langue avec liesse. Je nous redresse tant bien que mal et présume de nos forces… Mes jambes flageolent et les siennes lui font carrément défaut. Son regard est envahi par l'incompréhension, mais lorsque je la pousse à plat ventre contre la table, je l'entends gémir et pouffer doucement…

« Je vous avais sous-estimé, monsieur… Mais croyez-vous pouvoi-aaaAAAAAH ! »

Je ne la laisse pas finir, m'enfonçant en elle d'un coup de rein bestial, me délectant de la sentir si resserrée autour de moi dans cette position. Bella ne gémit plus, elle ne crie plus, elle hurle littéralement sous l'assaut de mes coups de butoirs. Je la martèle avec acharnement tandis que son petit cul me fait de plus en plus de l'œil… Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai toujours rêvé de la sodomiser…

« Dis-moi Bella… t'es-tu déjà fait prendre par-là ? »

Je joins le geste à la parole et insère doucement le bout de mon pouce dans son œillet. Elle secoue frénétiquement la tête tout en glapissant des « non ! Non ! Non ! » tonitruants. Ça ne va pas m'arrêter pour autant puisque la demoiselle avouait plus tôt avoir des penchants pour les expériences nouvelles… Par ailleurs, mes caresses sur son œillet n'ont pas l'air de lui déplaire.

« Et bien ma belle… puisque tu es avide de nouvelles connaissances, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'apprendre… »

Mes paroles la font gémir lourdement, à moins que ce ne soit le fait que je la pilonne sauvagement. Clouée contre la table, maintenue par ma bite, Bella tremble violemment, perdue dans les limbes du plaisir. D'une main je caresse son bouton surgonflé et de l'autre son œillet si serré. Ma belle est tellement trempée qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de la lubrifier…

« Mais regardez-moi ça… si ce n'est pas scandaleux ! Tu dégoulines tellement que tu laisserais des flaques de foutre sur ton passage ! Et moi qui te prenais pour une innocente petite fille sage… »

Bella n'est plus que gémissements, glapissements et cris incohérents, et lorsque je la sens proche de son apogée, je la laisse sur sa faim, arrêtant de bouger en elle au prix d'un effort surhumain. Elle tente de m'y forcer, ondulant du bassin, et pleurniche lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que cela ne sert à rien…

« Je t'en prie… s'il vous plait… me laisse pas… comme ça… »

« Et que veux-tu, ma jolie ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Je t'en prie… Baise-moi ! Vite ! »

Je me cramponne fermement à ses hanches et m'enfonce en elle d'un puissant coup de rein qui la fait hurler de bonheur avant de la marteler furieusement, m'enorgueillissant de ses cris d'extase et couinements enthousiastes.

Je me mords vivement la langue et inspire un bon coup lorsque je sens que, comme elle, je suis proche de la jouissance. C'est à ce moment précis que je bénis ces foutus cours de yoga et de relaxation que j'ai pris pendant ces deux putains d'années !

J'attrape son bouton de plaisir ente mon pouce et mon index et le titille tendrement en rythme avec mes coups de butoirs effrénés. Une bonne fessée sur son petit cul si tentant plus tard et Bella se resserre violemment autour de ma bite en hurlant, totalement extatique et je la malmène en douceur le temps que son orgasme la ravage.

Le corps affaibli par la jouissance, Bella s'écroule comme une masse sur la table, gémissant et marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles.

Je ne suis pas vraiment mieux qu'elle, mais j'ai encore quelques réserves… Devenir un acharné de la méditation permet de repousser les limites de son propre corps !

Aaaah Bella… tout ce que je n'ai pas fait pendant ces 2 ans pour toi !

Elle gémit tandis que je lui caresse doucement le dos et les fesses, ses cuisses dégoulinantes de son jus collent aux miennes. Le satin de sa peau est d'une douceur sans égale, une vraie merveille sous mes doigts. Bella sursaute lorsque je passe mon index le long de sa fente gonflée afin de l'humidifier pour mettre en pratique ce que j'ai en tête, et elle frissonne lorsque je taquine son œillet du bout du doigt.

« Aaaah Bella… si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment… »

« Humm… »

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas le moment de comater ma belle… J'ai encore beaucoup de projets pour ton petit corps… »

Les jambes flageolant sous son poids, Bella se redresse et se retourne d'un mouvement fluide avant de me faire face et de se jeter avidement sur mes lèvres.

Ses seins chauds pressés contre mon torse, son minou imberbe, gluant de nos ébats, frottant sur mon gland et sa langue affamée bataillant avec la mienne me rendent complètement dingue.

Dingue… Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour qualifier celui que je suis devenu…

D'obsédé d'elle à force de fantasmer sur sa personne, je suis passé à fou d'elle à force de m'en délecter.

« Oh… mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'endormir maintenant ! Loin de là… Professeur Cullen… Tu as encore tant de choses à m'enseigner… Humm… J'en frémis d'avance ! »

« Ah Bella ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie d'user, d'abuser de ton délicieux corps… J'espère pour toi que tu es sûre de ce que tu avances car je suis bien en forme et loin d'être fatigué… »

« Tu es inhumain, professeur… ce n'est pas possible autrement ! »

« Ah ! Le yoga, ma belle, le yoga ! »

Elle glousse doucement de ma réplique mais déglutit légèrement lorsqu'elle se rend compte à quel point je suis en forme… Son regard se braque sur mon érection pointant fièrement vers elle et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Sa langue darde de sa bouche, humidifiant ses lèvres avec gourmandise, les yeux toujours rivés sur mon membre turgescent maintenant impatient de retrouver sa chaleur intime.

Je pétris son petit cul ferme et elle frémit lorsqu'elle me sent titiller son anus. Je mordille doucement son cou, puis son oreille, et elle se tend lorsqu'elle sent le bout de mon index tenter de pénétrer son œillet.

« Sssssh… Détends-toi ma Bella… N'aie pas peur… Je te promets que je ne te ferai que du bien… fais-moi confiance… une vraie mine de plaisir… tu verras… tu en redemanderas… »

Elle gémit puis se laisse finalement aller dans mes bras.

Je la pousse à nouveau contre la table – brave table qui a déjà connu bien des choses – mes mains et mes lèvres parcourent inlassablement son corps, de ses seins généreux à son cou délicat en passant par sa splendide croupe et ses chevilles si fragiles. Bella tremble encore un peu, saisie par l'appréhension et l'inconnu, mais elle se laisse enfin aller, en toute confiance.

Je vénère ses fesses, redessinant leur arrondi parfait du bout des doigts puis tombe à genoux face à sa perfection, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à ma portée. D'une main, je parcours le sillon de sa croupe et de l'autre sa fente détrempée. Bella gémit alors que mes doigts voyagent dans sa petite chatte et elle pousse un faible cri étranglé lorsque ma langue perce la barrière de sa rosette.

Putain ! Même là elle est délicieuse…

Ma langue va-et-vient dans son œillet, suivant le rythme de mes doigts baladeurs, tout en douceur, en langueur, savourant la virginité de cet antre délicat. Mes lèvres ne quittent pas sa peau tandis que mon index a remplacé ma langue, travaillant doucement ses chairs, l'étirant, l'écartant, la préparant. Je ne veux en aucun cas aller trop vite et la déchirer, je ne veux que la faire exploser de plaisir faire découvrir à ce petit agneau innocent à quel point la sodomie peut être jouissive…

Bella laisse enfin tomber ses dernières barrières et se laisse glisser dans la volupté, son bassin ondulant harmonieusement sous mes tripotages. Ses gémissements s'amplifient de plus en plus et son souffle se fait de plus en plus haletant, en écho au mien.

Au prix d'un effort incroyable, son dos s'arque violemment au point que ses frêles épaules se collent contre mon torse, puis elle crochète une main dans mes cheveux et plaque brutalement mon visage au sien Bella étouffe son râle de plaisir en se jetant fougueusement sur mes lèvres, sa langue plongeant voracement dans ma bouche et la goûtant méticuleusement, tandis que son bassin roule furieusement, chevauchant mes doigts à la recherche de son plaisir.

Humm… j'adore son côté sauvage et totalement désinhibé !

« Aaaah… putain! Hmmm… prof… hhan… Waaard ! »

« Et bien, et bien Bella… souffres-tu de petits soucis de cohérence ? »

« Huuuu… c'est… c'est bon ! Ooooh putain… Edward! »

"Dis-moi donc, Bella… où sont passés tes 'professeurs' et autres 'monsieur Cullen' qui t'excitaient tant ? »

« Laf… la ferme ! Aaaah Edward… humm... j'aime ça! »

Ses mâchoires se crispent et ses sourcils se froncent tandis que ses roulements de bassin deviennent incontrôlables. Bella se mord la lèvre inférieure, étouffant son cri, submergée par le plaisir de se sentir possédée et envahie totalement. Puis elle se met à pleurnicher comme une petite fille capricieuse qui ferait sa comédie parce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir le bonbon qu'elle désire. Si Bella le pouvait, elle taperait même du pied avant de se rouler par terre !

Ma main quitte sa petite chatte avant de claquer son fessier d'un coup sec, récoltant un râle d'extase.

« Mais regardez-moi un peu cette sale gamine capricieuse… »

« Putain Edward ! Arrête… de parler… agis ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ma Bella ? Hein ! Dis-moi ! »

« Aaaaah… Humm… Huuuuuuh ! »

« Dis-moi Bella ! »

« Putain ! Prends-moi le cul ! Baise-moi ! Je ne sais pas ! Encule-moi ! Mais agis, bordel ! »

Humm… sa voix haletante et suppliante… quel délice pour les oreilles !

Elle est à point, chaude comme la braise et tremblante comme une feuille…

Je me cramponne à ses hanches et la penche contre la table, humidifiant mon chibre le long de sa fente dégoulinante de son nectar. Malgré elle, son sexe s'ouvre et je me retrouve aspiré dans sa chaleur, cognant dans les tréfonds de son antre et je grogne face à ma faiblesse… Elle glousse et je claque à nouveau son petit cul enchanteur…

« Sois sage, petite Bella… tu riras beaucoup moins d'ici quelques instants… inspire lentement, ma belle… prépares-toi pour moi… »

Je l'embrasse tendrement entre les omoplates et agrippe ses fesses, écartant doucement ses deux globes fermes et moelleux à la fois avant de présenter mon bout à son œillet. Bella inspire profondément alors que je force la barrière de son sphincter et mon gland est à peine entré qu'elle halète et se crispe.

La première fois n'est jamais vraiment agréable au départ, et sans me vanter, la taille de mon engin doit la faire paniquer…

« Ssssh ma belle… détends-toi… je te promets d'y aller en douceur… »

« Ça rentrera jamais ! Ça ne rentrera jamais ! Ça ne rentrera jamais… »

« Calmes-toi Bella… non seulement 'ça' va rentrer, mais 'ça' te fera jouir comme jamais tu n'as jouis… »

Je prends sur moi pour ne pas l'enculer comme un bourrin tellement son étroitesse est divine, et serre les dents alors que je m'insère lentement dans son rectum, laissant Bella s'habituer à ma taille et à la sensation de m'avoir ainsi en elle. Lorsque je la sens se détendre autour de ma bite, j'entame un lent va-et-vient tout en caressant son clitoris et ses lèvres mouillées du bout des doigts, gagnant centimètre après centimètre, je savoure l'exiguïté de son œillet resserré autour de ma bite, des grognements s'échappant de ma gorge sans que je ne parvienne à les étouffer.

« Rhaaaa… merde Bella ! T'es tellement… étroite ma puce… c'est trop bon ! »

« Huuuuuuum… »

Un grognement bestial m'échappe lorsqu'après une lente descente dans les tréfonds de son corps, j'atteins enfin mon but, enfoui en elle jusqu'à la garde et les couilles ballottant contre sa fente. Un étrange gémissement, entre la douleur et le plaisir, résonne dans les airs et Bella se relâche totalement avant de soupirer d'aise.

« Reste comme ça… s'il te plait Edward… reste comme ça… »

« Tout ce que tu veux ma belle… »

Je m'acharne à ne pas bouger en elle afin qu'elle s'habitue à mon intrusion, et porte une attention très particulière à sa féminité, taquinant tendrement son bouton de plaisir jusqu'à ce que je la sente onduler sous mon corps.

« Bella… »

« Je t'en prie ! Prends… prends-moi ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça… »

« Aaaah… Bella… »

Je vais et viens lentement en elle, me délectant de sa chaleur et de sa douceur, appréciant l'étroitesse de son anneau fermement serré, savourant les gémissements de plaisir qui emplissent délicieusement mes oreilles tandis que mes doigts farfouillent son minou ou tirent son clitoris, baignant de son nectar « 100% pur Bella ».

« Aaaah… plus fort ! Edward… prends-moi… plus fort ! »

« Putain Bella ! Je t'avais dit… je t'avais dit que tu aimerais sentir ma queue… pulser dans ton cul… »

« Aaaah ! Oui ! Putain vas-y ! Edward ! Encore ! »

Transporté par ses cris et gémissements extatiques, galvanisé par ses roulements de bassins avides de ma bite, je la martèle de plus en plus fort, défonçant sa rondelle comme un forcené, tandis que mes doigts possèdent sauvagement sa petite chatte détrempée.

« Edward ! Humm… oui ! C'est… c'est… bon ! aaaah… encore ! Encore ! »

« Humm… Bella ! T'es si serrée… putain ! Quel pied ! »

« Aaaah ! Je… jev… huuuuuuu »

Nous ne sommes plus que cris incohérents, gémissements de plaisir, claquements de peau alors que je l'empale furieusement sur mon dard et mes doigts.

Bella hurle, possédée par son orgasme, le corps tremblant comme une feuille et secoué de spasmes de plaisir, et elle explose sa jouissance, son jus coulant sans retenue sur ma main tandis que je la pilonne encore comme un acharné, proche de mon apogée.

Un cri de bête sauvage.

Un ultime coup de rein bestial.

Je me répands en elle abondamment, le cœur explosant de fierté et de bonheur lorsqu'elle jouit une seconde fois, pleurant mon prénom lorsque son orgasme la foudroie, puis je m'écroule sur elle, le palpitant cognant à tout rompre et le souffle court.

Nous restons là, emboîtés, pendant un temps indéfini avant que Bella ne gigote vu sa position inconfortable.

Nos vêtements éparpillés au sol depuis tout à l'heure forment une couche de fortune sur laquelle nous nous affalons avec plaisir.

J'attire Bella tout contre moi, enroulant étroitement mes bras autour de son petit corps, encore ébahi de tout ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous. Je dois avoir un sourire totalement niais aux lèvres, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

Assouvissez votre fantasme le plus fou au moment où vous ne l'espérez plus et on verra votre tête !

Ce qui me rassure, c'est que Bella a ce même sourire béat aux lèvres.

Le souffle court, les cheveux emmêlés et collés sur son front, les yeux pétillant de bonheur et une expression d'indicible extase plaquée sur le visage, Bella, mon « fantasme enfin assouvi », est absolument magnifique.

Je croise son regard et elle rougit violemment en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de baisser les yeux.

Et merde ! Tout mais pas ça ! Voilà qu'elle regrette maintenant…

J'emprisonne son menton d'une main et l'oblige à me faire face, fouillant son regard à la recherche du je-ne-sais-quoi qui la dérange.

Aurais-je été trop loin ? L'aurais-je poussée à bout ? Lui ai-je fait mal ?

« Bella je… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Hein ? Que… mais non ! Non voyons ! »

« Alors dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je… je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour une fille facile ! Je ne suis pas comme ces chiennes en chaleur de CPE et prof de maths ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je… je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude ! »

Ses lèvres se mettent à trembloter et des larmes envahissent son si beau regard. Mon cœur se brise en voyant la tristesse qui étreint son visage et l'idée qu'elle s'en veuille, qu'elle se remette en question et qu'elle déplore les moments magiques que nous venons de vivre me tue.

« Bella je… tu regrettes ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

« Hein ? Non ! Non, je ne regrette rien ! Je veux dire… merde ! Ça fait deux ans que tu m'obsèdes et… »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour une de ces filles qui écartent les cuisses dès qu'un beau mec se pointe à l'horizon ! »

« Bella… je ne pourrais jamais penser ça de toi… jamais ! »

Je m'empare doucement de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne continue à débiter ses âneries et l'allonge au sol en me pressant contre elle.

Sa bouche a une saveur unique, spéciale, parfaite, que je m'emploie à déguster comme il se doit.

Nos mains, nos jambes et ne corps se mêlent et s'épousent harmonieusement, tout comme nos lèvres, nos intimités se cherchent, se testent, dans un silence entrecoupé de nos gémissements.

Je cherche son regard et n'y vois que des invitations aux plaisirs charnels les yeux rivés aux siens, je m'introduis lentement en elle en gémissant de bonheur.

Alors que je m'attèle à vénérer son corps de la plus exquise des manières, je m'aperçois qu'elle non plus ne ressent plus toute cette frénésie bestiale qui nous possédait plus tôt. Au contraire, nous ne sommes plus que langueur, douceur, extase et volupté.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ne baise pas mais aime son corps. Je lui fais l'amour et découvre avec stupéfaction que j'adore ça…

Mon cœur explose de joie sous l'overdose massive de plaisir qu'il reçoit et lorsque la jouissance nous assaille, je me jure de tout faire pour que Bella reste à mes côtés.

Je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle… Jamais !

C'est sur cette ultime promesse silencieuse que Bella et moi nous endormons, nos corps entrelacés, comme des bienheureux…

TUTUTUTUTT ! TUTUTUTUTT ! TUTUTUTUTT !

_Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai... pas encore !_

TUTUTUTUTT ! TUTUTUTUTT ! TUTUTUTUTT !

_Et merde ! C'était trop beau !_

TUTUTUTUTT ! TUTUTUTUTT ! TUTUTUTUTT !

_Pourquoi faut que j'me réveille! C'est si beau de rêver !_

La sonnerie du réveil finit par s'éteindre.

Je suis épouvantablement déçu… j'ai le cœur gros à l'idée de devoir redescendre sur Terre après avoir fait ce merveilleux rêve, une fois de plus, au sujet de mon fantasme… Je veux mourir !

J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller, c'est si agréable.

Il est doux, chaud et moelleux.

Tandis que je le palpe, un faible gémissement retentit dans la pièce.

Je me redresse vivement en grimaçant, assailli par les courbatures et me frotte les yeux lorsque je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas seul.

Bella est là…

Elle aussi m'observe, son regard ensommeillé est stupéfait, elle n'y croit pas…

D'un même geste, nous nous pinçons le bras pour vérifier si nous ne rêvons pas.

« Edward? Je… ARG! Cerveau de merde! Voilà que j'hallucine maintenant ! »

« Et non, ma belle… c'est du vrai de vrai ! »

« Je… euh… tu… je… enfin… euh… tu vois… la bibliothèque… »

« Si par tes 'euh' tu te demandes si nous nous sommes envoyés en l'air comme des malades dans la bibliothèque, la réponse est oui ! »

Je ris doucement lorsque je la vois rougir violemment et l'embrasse fougueusement, extatique d'être avec elle. Bella répond à mon baiser avec une ardeur incroyable, affamée, dévorant ma bouche et mes lèvres avec gourmandise.

Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps de reprendre nos délicieuses activités de la veille car il est plus de 6 heures et le concierge, ainsi que les femmes de ménage, ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire surprendre, sinon « bonjour le blâme »…

Nous nous rhabillons prestement avant de nous quitter sur le parking, échangeant un baiser sauvage, bien que plus chaste que les autres, en nous promettant de nous retrouver au plus vite…

Dure, dure cette journée de cours !

Manque de sommeil et courbatures ont eu raison de moi et de ma patience avec les élèves.

Mais franchement, ça en valait la peine !

Bella m'a fait promettre de la rejoindre dès que j'aurai besoin de ses… services pour évacuer mon… trop plein de tension.

Croyez-moi, j'en ai profité !

Abusé, même…

Eh ! Faites-vous poursuivre par une meute de chiennes en chaleur, et on verra si vous n'avez pas besoin de vous détendre !

Bella m'a délicieusement calmé…

Quant à moi, je lui ai fait promettre de venir dîner chez moi et… réitérer nos exploits de la veille.

Elle a accepté sans faire d'histoires !

Au moins, nous serons confortablement installés dans un lit.

Pas que faire l'amour dans la bibliothèque me déplaise, loin de là, même !

Surtout que vu les délicieux évènements qui s'y sont déroulés, maintenant je la verrai d'un autre œil…

Mais… nous serons bien mieux dans mon plumard, non ?

J'ai terriblement hâte d'être à ce soir…

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette année est pleine de promesses. Humm… j'en frémis d'avance !

Tout compte fait, la mutation, je vais oublier…

FIN


	2. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Hello !

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais, je sais, pas bien...

C'est juste que j'ai eu une immense surprise ce matin en ouvrant ma boîte mail puisque j'ai reçu un message du** DAMN ADDICT LEMON** m'annonçant que **"N'oublie Jamais"** a été sélectionnée pour leurs awards dans la catégorie** "BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL"** !

Quel pied de savoir que mon histoire est lue et qu'elle plait, il n'y a pas meilleure récompense que cela.

Mais de savoir que je peux éventuellement gagner le award du** "BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL"** me fait carrément planer, je suis sur mon p'tit nuage depuis ce matin !

Bon, je sais que la concurrence est rude avec entres-autres **"Premières pulsations" de Letmesign**, **"Soulmates" des excellentes Twincréations**, **"Addiction" de Drinou** et **"Vampire can fly" de Roxylady666**, mais il est toujours bon de rêver, non? L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit !

Bref, vous pouvez aller voter pour moi ou les autres auteurs, dans les diverses catégories présentées en vous rendant sur le forum du **DAMN ADDICT LEMON** (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS) !

**http : (/) damn - addict - lemon (.) forumgratuit (.) fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS).**

N'oubliez pas, si vous copiez-collez le lien, d'enlever les espaces et les parenthèses !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et...

bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
